lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*recambiante>recambiada(recambiante es la om ci recambia un cosa) **interesante. ambos no es vera coreta. jorj **La om es la recambior. La recambiante es la cosa nova. La recambiada es la cosa vea. Me vide no problem! Simon *** El es como "come, comente, comeda" es comente un cosa nova e comed un cosa vea? Nom con -nte es plu clar per ator vivente e no cosas ! Jorj? *** Con "come", on no ave un cosa vea. La idea de vea e nova parteni spesial a "cambia" e "recambia". Nos usa "-or" per persones, e "-nte" per cosas. Esta conveni perfeta a "recambia": la recambior usa la recambiante per recambia la recambiada. On pote dise ce ambos, la recambior e la recambiante, "fa" la recambia en sensas poca diferente. Simon **Dision. inclui parolas en -nte per person, cosa o ambos! Gramatica no dise ce -nte es per cosas ,dise el? ***Si, el dise: "Cuando on usa un tal ajetivo como un nom, el sinifia comun un cosa ce fa la ata. Persones ci fa atas es indicada per la sufisa -or." La disionario no ia dise esta, ma aora me ia cambia el... Simon **adolesente-, amante- ,amirante -person; contaminante -cosa ; corespondente (person e cosa !!)= \a corresponding, equivalent; \n correspondent (letter writer, reporter); counterpart ***En un mundo ideal, "adolesente" e "corespondente" ta es "adolesor" e "corespondor", ma la formas con "-nte" es estrema internasional, donce nos aseta los. Per la mesma razona, nos dise "jornaliste" e no "jornalor", "sicliste" e no "siclor". En la disionario, "amante" e "amirante" es sola ajetivos; la persones es "amor" e "amiror" – coreta! Simon **e "presidente", e "studiante", etc. -nte es per cosas e persones ce "es ...nte". en la caso de "recambia", el es un verbo fundal nontransitiva. si on move la sujeto pos la verbo e ajunta un person per la sujeto nova, el deveni un verbo transitiva. donce, la cosa ce recambia es la recambiante (ante e pos la recambia!). la mesma lojica aplica a "cambia". e, car -nte es ja usada, on nesesa usa -or per la person ce recambia la recambiante. complicada, si - ma esta es la natur de linguas, no? jorj ***Me no ia comprende ce "recambia" es fundal nontransitiva. Me ia suposa ce la sola usa coreta es como en "me recambia la pilas". Per ce on ta vole dise "la pilas recambia" (= recambia se? Strana.) Simon ** Simon cara, ma amante es ance nom en : la amante(s). Aj. es usable como nom, no? ** Si, ma la partisipios ave un regula spesial. Es usos si on pote distingui un "covror" de un "covrente", per esemplo. Posable "un amante" es un person con un carater amante ("a loving person"). "Un amor" ave un sinifia plu definida, plu spesial. Simon *a, me vide ce "recambia" sinifia "replace" e no "change again". esta es la funda de la problem: "recambia" no es un bon parola per "replace"! sustitua es plu bon, e ja en la disionario per "replacement". o on pote usa "nova" (pe "la pila nova"). si vos gusta "recambia", donce me sujeste ce el debe es un radis separada e ce on pote usa "recambiante" per "replacement". o posable "recambia". ma "re-" no es vera un bon prefis per esta idea, me pensa. jorj **Nos ia ajunta "recambia" ante no plu ce tre mensas. Me no recorda la razona. Simon **me ia cambia la linia en la disionario a "recambia = \v replace (something worn out); \n replacement (e.g. battery, tire, hip)", como en la linguas romanica, e como un radis separada. vera, en la linguas romanica, "sustitui" es plu comun usada per persones ce cosas. Alo, Ali! Me ia es ansios ce tu ia es malada. jorj *Bonveni denova! Simon *Alhamdulillah! Patric ** Grasias grande per vos bon simpati.A la semana pasada ma me ia pone me sujestas en atende de comenta de Jorj, ma el no ia responde! Me ia desprende los e pone estas a supra! **'ce sujestes?' jorj **Simon ta aida en revive la sujestas ce me ja desprende ante 13/1/2010! me ia fali revive los afin Jorj ta releje los:-) *Eurocentrist philosophy--eurosentriste **bon jorj *flying through the air (a la Superman)-- a manera de s. , a la s., a mode de s. **Como Superman? Simon **bon jorj *frequent movie-goer--vador de sinema **Visitor de sinema? (Nota ce nos ave ja "fan de sinema" per "moviegoer".) Simon **me prefere "fan de sinema". jorj *screen has a reflective coating ? **Strato? Simon **strato es bon. jorj *lost his life-savings--salvas de se vive **Reservas? Simon **reservas es bon. jorj *whistleblower--provocor de scandal **Informor? Denunsior? Simon **me prefere "informante". "provocor de scandal" no es coreta. jorj *The products ranged from educational devices to toys and games-- estende **Varia. Simon **varia es la plu bon. jorj *if you want a static, steady shot--xuta stabila nomovente **Firma? Simon **stabila o firma es bon. jorj **"Stable" es la parola. "Stabila" es esperanto! Nos linguas de fonte ave varias de "stable", con la eseta de "estavel" en portuges e "stabile" en italian. Ma en cada caso, la asentua es sur la A. Donce me pensa ce "stable" es serta plu bon. Simon **si, stable. jorj *pay-as-you-go cellular phones-- paia como usa **Esta sinifia simple "telefonetas prepaiada", no? Simon **me pensa si. jorj **A, me vide ce nos ave "ja paiada" per "prepaid". Cual es plu bon? Simon **ambos es bon. jorj **Me prefere "ja paiada", car el no nesesa ajunta la radis "prepaia". Simon *ja paiada es en pasada! plu bon ta es paia con usa continuante, o paia par (dura de) usa. **Ma con "pay as you go", on paia ante la usa. La paia es vera en la pasada de la usa. Simon **esce on paia per alga telefonetas POS usa? jorj **Si. Simon **a. (me no ave un telefoneta. me vive en la eda media.) donce, me sujeste ce "prepaiada" seque bon la usa en la linguas romanica. jorj **car nos ave "su-" e "supra-", per ce no "pos-" e "pre-"? jorj *''Style'' shouldn't take a '' backseat'' to specs-- **"La spesifas no debe supresa la stilo." Strana, "take a back seat" sinifia es supresada o umilida, ma un "back-seat driver" es cuasi antonim: un person sin la potia vera ci desira consela o controla. Simon **per favore, iniora idiomes engles e tradui los leteral. me sujeste "moda no debe es plu importante ce spesifas". jorj *It's been long overdue--longa tardita **Me sujesta "longa espetada". Simon **si. jorj *It includes a sophisticated photo editor, multi-layer image editor, visual effects editor and colour picking tool **El inclui un editador sofisticada de fotos, un editador de imajes a multe stratos, un editador de efetos vidal, e un elejador de color. Simon *third-quarter revenue-- revenu de cuatri tri **Si. Simon **no esata: cuatri TRE. jorj **Bon oservada! Simon *One that has little talent or success: just an also-ran in the art world. **La sensa orijinal es de corsas: "un cavalo ci ia perda" ("un cavalo perdor", on pote dise). Posable "un competor minor" o "un corsor minor"? Simon **o "el es no importante en la mundo de arte". **Acel espresa es min interesante :-) Simon *flash card--carta de recorda, de flax ? **"Carta flax". "Memoria flax" es ja en la disionario. Simon *''Skyrocketing'' gasoline prices dominated headlines and they remain volatile. **"Presos esplodente de gasolina ia domina la titulos e los resta volatil." . Simon